The present invention comprises a new and distinct cultivar of terrestrial orchid, botanically known as Bletilla Yokohama (B. striata×B. formosana), and hereinafter referred to by the cultivar name ‘Kate’. ‘Kate’ was produced by crossing Bletilla striata ‘Big Bob’ (unpatented) as the pod parent and pollen from an unknown individual plant of Bletilla formosana. 
The new cultivar was created in June 2001, in Doylestown, Pa. and has been asexually reproduced repeatedly by vegetative bulb separation (division) and tissue culture for 2.5 years. The present invention has been found to retain its distinctive characteristics through successive asexual propagations.